Hyperious Guard Weapons
The Hyperious Guard utilizes a variety of weapons and equipment. There are many standard designs that are mass produced throughout human space but many specialized and elite regiments use unique equipment from their homeworlds. Hyperious Weapons Assault and SMG weapons Model 18 Ionized Energy Rifle- 200-330 rounds before battery pack has to be changed. In extreme cases there is a setting on the gun that can be activated that uses double the amount of energy per round but drains the battery and decreases accuracy greatly. M-72 "Hell Raiser" LMG- Uses 150-250 (Clip-Drum) . Mark 12 Guillotine HMG- Mounted Gatling Gun. Tempest SMG-40 Round Clip. Ion Tempest- Laser based version of the Tempest SMG- uses 100 shot battery. Model 09 Bolt Rifle- stantard rifle with the X-412 "Corpse-maker" Shotgun built in. 60-80 clip for main gun, 8 rounds in "Corpse-Maker'. Launchers Mark 2 Trident Rocket Launcher- 3 Round Rocket Launcher that shoots armor peircing rounds or a high explosive round that explodes in to shrapnel. Raptor class Grenade Launcher- A three round grenade launcher that can launch a variety of grenades. A veristal weapon that can be used with great effect on infantry assaults. Special Weapons The Burner- A napalm flame thrower. Useful for clearing out bunkers and fortifications. Shock Torch- An electrical shock weapon useful for disabling vehicles and close combat. Crew Served Weapons Westfields Light Machine Gun- A belt fed crew served machine gun designed to keep up with rapid advances. Good for suppressing fire for advancing troops but has smaller caliber bullets and less effective for static warfare. Braddock Heavy Machine Gun- A large caliber weapon served by a crew of two. Has a slower rate of fire but very effective at destroying cover and damaging light vehicles Getting hit by a round from this gun is almost a guarantee kill because the caliber is so large the concussion of getting hit is enough to kill. Lee Jackson Crew Served Gattling Gun- A bulky weapon that is served by a crew of three and good for static, defensive warfare. Great for mowing down waves of enemies but less effective against tanks and battlesuits. It fires around 5,000 rounds per minute Frying Pan Pulse Shot- A two man operated plasma cannon that is designed to destroy vehicles and defensive emplacements. While slow firing and not very effective against infantry, it gives foot soldiers a chance against enemy armor. Shirley Gate Long Rifle- A massive two man sniper rifle that is designed to take targets out miles behind enemy lines. Fires a round large enough to kill an enemy with impact anywhere on the body. Also a good weapon for disabling vehicles and even tanks. Total Eclipse Mortar- A two man mortar that has a rapid rate of fire and great for rapidly advancing troops. it has a short range but an excellent weapon for dropping bombs right into enemy trenches. Its bombs are also very quiet while airborne giving enemies little time to take cover. Combat Equipment D-6 Grenade- Nerve agent grenade, design to explode on contact with an object, releasing a poisonous cloud. It is a 6' tube object with poison gas inside. Activated by twisting sealant and throwing. F-54 Land Mine- A square shaped device planted in the ground that is activated by vibrations above it. When triggered it sends a massive explosion upward in a cone effect. E33-Goliad EMP-Landmine E10-Shock EMP Grenade Infernos-Grenade- Named for its use of lava from the Infernos Worlds inside. Expulsion of mostly fire with traces of lava. Special Equipment Foggy Bottom- A small portable generator that when setup generates a thick fog across a wide area. Extremely useful in urban fighting. It can also be used to spread poison gas. Shield Dome- A portable generator that ignites a small kinetic shield bubble. Comes in many sizes but the most common are large enough to protect a small squad of 4 to 6 men. Can take a various amount of damage, but will not take more than one direct hit. A common use for some of the larger shield domes is to protect artillery emplacements and command posts. EMP Generator- A device that soldiers can place to disrupt electronics in the surrounding area. Tremor Device- A device the size of a grenade that is launched at enemy positions. When it lands it drills into the ground and detonates sending out powerful seismic tremors. It destabilizes anything above or below ground and is an excellent weapon to use for softening up a position before an attack. It is also very useful for breaking up or collapsing bunkers or dugout emplacements. Combat Rollers- Small mechanical rollers that can be deployed to smash through barriers or enemies. Category:Hyperious Guard